ultraguysfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's(game)
This is the game. Do you want to know the gang? Info Story The story begins that a restaurant in 1987 named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was originally an entertainment for kids and adults, until an unknown guy took five children in the restrooms and instantly murdered them before anyone even know what's going on. Later, the security came in to find the murderer but he ran away. So, the restaurant was forced to closed down forever for the murdering thing. As result, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy who originally worked was powered off and never bath for the past 20 years ago and had a particularly foul odor and what appeared to be "blood and mucus" around their mouths, which concerned parents had interpreted as "reanimated carcasses". Suddenly, Freddy was powered on and on all the animatronics and started haunting the restaurant in night. Game The game was a horror game, and most boys above 18 played and got scared out. It was mentioned that the game needs random luck to play. Of course, everyone hates random luck. The four animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy was forced to scare the player to death whenever they are in the office. Of course, they are all haunted. Bonnie and Chica is the first one to scare first, then Foxy and finally Freddy. The producer is Scott Cawthon. Animatronics Freddy Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic bear who is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Freddy's jingle will begin playing when he is in the Kitchen or Office when the power is out. He will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may just be due to the fact that Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays on-stage, looking at the camera intermittently. He only becomes active during those nights if the player runs out of power, at which time the player is greeted by both his illuminated face and the Toreador March before the light goes out and the room is dark and the player is killed at a random interval. He wears a top ha and a black bow. Bonnie Bonnie is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Like Freddy Fazbear and Chica, Bonnie is a children's entertainer during the day, housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at night, he acts as the other animatronics do: hunting down any human in the area and forcefully stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear suit, killing them. Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door.Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side, though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to teleportation, which is noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled. Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as does Chica. On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night, though Foxy may easily kill the player if not viewed enough, which, in this case, at all. His fur color is either purple or blue, and wears a red bow. Chica Chica is one of four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is a robotic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the back-up singer in the Fazbear band. During the night, along with the other animatronics, she will try to force any human or endoskeleton she sees into an animatronic suit. Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the players blind spot. As with Bonnie, the closer Chica is to The Office, the more demented her appearance becomes. Her jaw opens wider as she nears, and Chica starts to twitch. Chica also seems to spasm when she's at the camera closest to the player, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and unlockable sixth night, as well as on extremely high difficulty settings during the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights. A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themself. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, and her mouth will snap open and closed. Foxy Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is not monitored enough (with the exception of the first night) through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the start. Foxy is a very unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 2), he rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He will not appear anywhere else. Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office. This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals (tested on V1.1). This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the Mobile Version. Song They even come up with their very own song. ''We're waiting every night ''to finally roam and invite ''newcomers to play with us ''for many years we've been all alone ''We're forced to be still and play ''The same songs we've known since that day ''An imposter took our life away ''Now we're stuck here to decay ''Pre-Chorus: ''Please let us get in! ''don't lock us away! ''We're not like what you're thinking ''We're poor little souls ''who have lost all control ''and we're forced here to take that role ''We've been all alone ''Stuck in our little zone ''Since 1987 ''Join us, be our friend ''or just be stuck and defend ''after all you only got ''Chorus: x2 ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''Is this where you want to be ''I just don't get it ''Why do you want to stay ''Verse 2: ''We're really quite surprised ''We get to see you another night ''You should have looked for another job ''you should have said to this place good-bye ''It's like there's so much more ''Maybe you've been in this place before ''We remember a face like yours ''You seem acquainted with those doors -Pre-Chorus -Chorus Category:Games Category:FNaF Members